the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire is an organization founded by Doctor Eggman after he conqured Möbius (Mainland United States) and turned it into a place of terror that will become the capital of the empire ran by Eggman himself and controlled by his loyalist thugs. It is allies with the Soviet Union. Government The Government is a Military Junta under a Totalitarian Dictatorship ruled by a ruler called the Emperor-Generalissimo who is currently Dr. Eggman and he is the absolute ruler of the country. Then comes the President and Prime Minister, then the General Staff, Then the Military, then the Secret Police, Then the Puppet States, Then the Puppet State Military and people (mainly aristocrats loyal to the Emperor-Generalissimo) and then the Sub-Bosses and then the Sub-Legions. Culture Magic Magic is Forbidden in the Empire itself.. Military The Military of the Eggman Empire is the most powerful Military Ever. They have various Vassal Armies around the world, but no specific locations are known. Army Infantry The Troopers wear silver helmets with a white cloth hanging loosely from the sides to the back of their heads with silver eye visors and mouth masks, and for uniforms they wear Dark tan trench coats, dark tan baggy pants and black boots. They are armed with riffles. Calvary The Calvary wears the same uniform except their visors are Navy Blue and they ride black army motorcycles with guns. Artillery The Artillery is super strong and opperational since Robotroplis's industry is hardcore in excelence. The Artillery consists of Mechanized infantries equiped with Gun Cars armed with gattling guns and grappling hooks to climb up walls. Then there are the Tanks that have highly dangerous tech guns that can obliterate enemies. A Star Artillery Vehicle is the Armored Train which is used as a police vehicle on railways to speed dash trains and rob them for the Empire. Navy The Navy consists of Highly industrialized Warships powered by Oil, Industrial Fuel and Advanced Technology. The Submarines are Technologically powered with Electric Technology. The Destroyers are armed with Missiles that go 1200 feet and can destroy 100 enemy ships all at once, The Battleships have double that ammount of missiles that shoot double the feet of a destroyer's missiles and can destroy 200 ships all at once. The Air carriers are humoungus that 1 aircraft carrier can carry 1,000,000 armies of Aircraft and Battleships. The Navy is protected by Water Monsters such as Krakkens, Shark Dragons, Megladons and Ghost Pirates. Air Force The Air Force consists of Black Raptor Planes as the basic unit with the Egg Fleet. The Badnik Horde The Badnik Armada is the unit consisting of Badniks (Monster Robots created by Eggman) and monsters loyal to Nightmare that protect the Military. The Monsters used by the Army like Orcs, Demons, Ogres, Trolls, Goblins, Imps, Gnomes, Hobgoblins, Rakshasas, Onis, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Charr and many more. The Badniks in Army are Motobugs, Crabmeats, Primids, Egg Pawns, Egg Bishops/Egg Magicians, Egg Hammers, Mega Egg Fighters, Newtons, Turtleoids, Sherms and SWATbots. The Star Badnik of this unit is Galleom. The Navy consists of Bloopers, Krakens, Jawz, Eels and Dragon Sharks. The Star Badnik is Blooper Glooper. The Air Force consists of Flappers, Buzz Bombers, Newtrons, Areo Chasers and Spinners the Star Badnik is E-11 Beacon. Special Ops The Koopatrols, Bros, Dry Bones, The Egg Army, Chargin Chucks, Sumo Bros, Koopa Kids, Bo-Bombs, Whomps, Bullies and Battle Bird Armada Troopers are a part of this unit and so are regional sub-tyrants that are not puppet states of the Empire who have Eggman Army Units. Membership Leadership * Dr. Eggman - Emperor Generalissimo * Lucifer Petrikov - President * Acnologia - Prime Minister * Dr. Starline - Foreign Minister * Jaraxle Banre - Armament Minister * Edward Cullen - Minister of Defense * Artemis Entreri - Minister of Defense Military * Judar - Chief of Staff * General Alberto Drumtresco - Warlord of Army * Neo Metal Sonic - Admiral of Armada (Navy and Air Force) * Infinite the Jackal - Chief of Police * Egg Bosses ** Abyss the Squid ** Akhlut the Orca ** Axel the Waterbuffalo ** Battle Lord Kukku XV ** Bride of the Conquering Storm ** Cassia Pronghorn ** Clove Pronghorn ** Maw the Thylacine ** Mordred Hood ** The Foreman (Metropolis) ** Nephthys the Vulture ** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla ** Tundra the Walrus ** Wendy Naugus * Sub-Bosses ** Beauregard Rabbot ** Darkrai the Bat/The Yagyu Boss ** Diesel ** Drago Wolf ** Duck "Bill" Platypus ** Hugo Brass ** Razorklaw ** The Foreman (Nerb) * Freelance operatives ** The Deadly Six *** Zavok *** Zazz *** Zomon *** Master Zik *** Zeema *** Zor ** Sleet ** Dingo ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Formerly) ** Rouge the Bat (Formerly) ** Dante Nantal (Formerly) ** Spike the Porcupine (De-Facto) ** Sonar the Fennec (De-Facto) ** Trevor the Mole (De-Facto) ** Annydiel the Dog * Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite ** Rough the Skunk ** Tumble the Skunk ** Aeon the Hedgehog * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ** Scratch ** Grounder ** Coconuts * Hard Boiled Heavies ** Heavy King ** Heavy Gunner ** Heavy Shinobi ** Heavy Magician ** Heavy Rider *** Jimmy *Battle Bird Armada **Battle Kukku the 16th **Dr. Fukurokov *Witchcarters **Focke-Wulf (Brainwashed) **Bearenger (Brainwashed) **Carrotia (Brainwashed) *Dark Legion **Eli-Za (Formerly) **Shade the Echidna (Formerly) **Cynthia the Echidna (Formerly) **Kanewisher **Sergeant Rykor **Syntar **Darkioss The Echidna *The Destructix **Fiona Fox **Scourge the Hedgehog **Sergeant Simeon **Predator Hawk **Flying Frog **Dante Nantal (Formerly) **Lily Nantal (Formerly) **Mayo Nantal (Formerly) **Eclipse the Darkling **Mephiles the Dark **Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg **Calypso La'Crosse *Yagyu Clan **Yagyu Lord (Regional Kommissar) *Raiju Clan **Lightning Lynx Category:Nations in North America Category:Nations in Africa Category:Empires Category:Nations with Overseas Vassals